ReapTheChaos Sandbox 5
Native Son #Time to make a change. Talked about Mardi Gras and his father's influence on his life. #At the begining of The Way of Flesh, talked about having a diner with returning war veterans and hippies who protest the war. #During The Home Fires Burn, when leaving Sammy's to go to the yacht club. #After killing Ritchie Doucet, may be before or after The Hollow Speaks. Guest Olivia Marcano, talk about scholarship for Brandt University. #After killing Michael Grecco, while doing first trafficking mission for Vito. Subject was New Bordeaux getting a pro football team. #Midway through Pointe Verdun. Talked about hippies and revolution and a boy named Bobby. #After finishing Pointe Verdun, while doing the first trafficking mission for Burke. Interview with Hollis Dupree. #When beginning Downtown (first district). Soviet and Czech war. #After taking over second racket in Tickfaw (second district). Racial segregation, forced integration. #After finishing Tickfaw (second district). Interview with Senator Walter Jacobs. #After taking over first racket in third district. interview with chief Wilson. #After taking over last racket in third district. Topic, praises the southern union. but Remy denies being a member. #After taking over first racket in first district of the last set (Southdowns). Guest, Olivia Marcano, talking about the scholarship being canceled due to complaints of being unfair. #After taking over first racket in Frisco, (last racket). Black Power. #After taking over the second district in Frisco. #Final episode, after Remy's death, is made by chief Wilson. The Hollow Speaks #During Thicker Than Blood, while leaving Sammy's after retrieving Lincoln's gear. Talks about Sammy, (and Ellis and Lincoln) about how he helped the community, the bar fire, Dixie Mafia running the hollow. #After killing Ritchie Doucet, may be before or after Native Son #After completing Pray on the Way Up, while doing first trafficking mission for Cassandra. Talked about marijuana being illegal. #After finishing first racket in second district (River Row), right after Hollis Dupree news report. Subject was race wars. #After finishing Pointe Verdun, while doing the second trafficking mission for Burke. After Native Son interview with Hollis Dupree. Subject was Hollis Dupree. #After finishing Tickfaw (second district) while doing trafficking mission. #Soon after Native Son interview with chief Wilson. #After completing third district (Barclay Mills). The government, FBI and conspiracy against black leaders like MLK. #First three districts done, after finishing second set of .45 in My Hand. Revolution. #While doing second district in Frisco (southern union). Briar patch, Baron Saturday's. #After Alverez mission, Vietnam. #After killing Olivia Marcano. Remy Duvall's death. #After taking over all districts. Lincoln. #After leaving the casino. Timeline *February 20, 1968 - Lincoln arrives in New Bordeaux, home from the the war. *February 21, 1968 - Lincoln kills Baka *February 26, 1968 - Lincoln learns plan to use drill supplied by Burke *February 27, 1968 - Fed. Res. Heist *June 6, 1968 Anna died. *In The Way of Flesh, Cassandra says it was "a few months ago" that he killed Baka. (May?) *Hearings mention events took place in the summer and fall of 1968. *Newspaper for Lou Marcano's death says July (date blurred) 1968. Other *MLK assassination, April 4, 1968. In cutscene after Tommy's death Father James mentioned Lincoln was in the next room fighting for his life when that happened. *In The Way of Flesh, while waiting for the Haitians, an NPC can be overheard saying they heard they will be flying James Earl Ray back to the US. This happened in June 1968. *6 July, 1968 After the way of flesh, news report of Brandi Perry and the Bubble Machine death in Vietnam. *News report of Wikipedia:1968 Olympics Black Power salute (16 October 1968) played on radio after finishing The Privileged Die Slow. *News report of Detroit Tigers winning world series (October 10, 1968) played between second and third set of districts. *News report of Appolo 7 launch (October 11, 1968) played after finishing Barclay, Downtown and Tickfaw. *Native son show about Czechoslovakia, didn't get to hear whole thing. Not sure if was about the Prague Spring or following invasion by the Soviet Union. Category:Site Administration